


Badger Watching

by anxiouslyfred



Series: Funbruary [18]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Badgers, badger watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: Everyone thinks Roman has loud ways of relaxing but the truth is the opposite
Series: Funbruary [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619689
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Badger Watching

Everyone saw singing as Roman’s way to relax, after all how could such a flamboyant person have a quiet activity be their preferred method to calm down?

Roman’s answer was always “Easily enough.” He’d never share just how he relaxes though.

Normally he’d just spend time in nature, watching the birds or fishing but on his last excursion with Virgil he’d spotted something. It was wonderful and hope restoring and just calling for him to return on an evening alone.

It was a badgers sett.

Watching badgers had awed and inspired Roman since he was a child. Even now with all the fictional connections to the animal nothing was more important than remaining still and quiet with them if he got the chance.

He ran to the store that afternoon to get bags of unsalted peanuts and meal worms for them. His camping chair was comfortable enough and easily carried out when he was ready to go, especially with an added blanket. Finally Roman grabbed the torch with a red bulb Logan had once claimed was a joke present because of his favourite colour. Secured in Roman’s pocket it would be perfect to light his way home.

With his seat place an hour before sunset, he scattered the meal worms and peanuts before sitting down and wrapping the dark green blanket over him. He happily settled in to wait, just hoping he was correct in the sett still being inhabited.

The peace of the evening and gentle sounds of nature lulled Roman into relaxing. He’d stretch his legs out occasionally but otherwise remained still, watching the woodland path shift around him.

When the badgers began to emerge it was the snuffling that had his attention. Even before more than the creatures nose could be seen Roman was riveted.

Perhaps it would seem dull compared to the adventures that filled his days but these moments, with 5 badgers snuffling around the path in front of him were the best for Roman. They held a magic that he’d only see echoes of in bright sunlight or midnight skies, no matter the creatures that live in those times. 

For the entire time Roman could see the badgers he didn’t move, even slowing his breathing as much as he could. Eventually though they returned to the sett and he stirred, standing as quietly as he could to pack up and head home. 

Later he’d tell stories of practising alone in the theatre, just another way to keep these moments private. Something made them more special when he was serene and alone in badger watching.


End file.
